Eles também são Potters
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Familia não se resume apenas ao sangue que corre em suas veias, e eles vão mostrar o verdadeiro significado da palavra familia


**Eles também são Potters.**

Harry caminhava pelos corredores da mansão Potter atrás dos dois filhos, Tiago e Lílian tinham o convencido a brincar de esconde-esconde e agora mesmo ele lamentava a decisão.

Afinal os dois tinham sangue dos Potters, e se esconder era uma das coisas que eles sabiam fazer melhor.

Harry sabia exatamente onde os filhos deles estavam, afinal eles já se conheciam a dois anos e sempre ele achava os pequenos escondidos debaixo da cama deles com sorrisos marotos.

Mas ele tinha acabado de passar pela porta da frente, quando ele ouve uma batida, Harry estranha um pouco, já que Gina estava em St Mungus e não muitas pessoas tinham acesso a casa deles, mas assim que ele abre a porta, um sorriso cresce em seu rosto e ele fala com um sorriso.

-Alvo... Como e bom ver você –nisso eles ouvem o som de passos correndo os degraus e Lílian e Tiago aparecem com sorrisos enormes.

-VOVÔ ALVO –os dois se abraçam ao velho diretor que ri.

-Quem são estes dois pequenos bruxos? Não podem ser Lílian e Tiago, são muito grandes para serem eles –os olhos dele centelhavam ao que os dois riem.

-Somos nós sim vovô –Tiago fala com um sorriso e pergunta –O senhor veio nos falar que vamos poder estudar em Hog Hogwarts? –ele faz os olhos inocentes ao que a irmã o imita, Dumbledore ri e fala.

-Mais quatro anos, Tiago, mais quatro anos e você vai para Hog Hogwarts –Dumbledore usa o nome que os irmãos Weasleys tinham inventado para a escola dele, ele manda um olhar para Harry que compreende na mesma hora, Alvo queria falar algum assunto sério com ele.

-Vocês querem visitar o Tio Rony e o Harry? Quem sabe vocês conseguem convencer a tia Mione de vocês a usar a vassoura de verdade dessa vez –ele fica com um sorriso ao ver os olhos brilhando dos filhos dele, ninguém poderia negar que os dois eram filhos dele, em menos de dez minutos eles já estavam prontos e Harry oferece uma carta para Lílian levar –Entregue para sua Tia Mione para mim, esta bem meu anjo? –olhando para Tiago, Harry sorri e fala –E cuide bem da sua irmã enquanto estiverem com o Tio Rony –ele oferece uma sacola com alguns truques dos gêmeos para os dois que sorriem, assim que os dois somem com a chave de portal, Harry se vira para o diretor e fala com uma voz séria –O que aconteceu Alvo? –o diretor se senta em uma poltrona de pelúcia da sala de estar de Harry e suspira, Harry pode ver as linhas de preocupação que o diretor exibia quando estava preocupado.

-Eu conferi os registros da escola intermediaria esta manhã e dois nomes chamaram a minha atenção e creio que também irá lhe chamar a atenção –ele encara bem Harry e fala –Agatha e Eric Dursleys –Harry encara em choque o velho diretor e fala.

-Os filhos de... –Alvo suspira e fala.

-Sim, Harry, parece que os filhos de Dudley Dursley manifestaram seus poderes alguns dias atrás e o livro de registro marcou os dois como futuro estudantes da escola primaria –Harry fica em silencio por um tempo, ponderando o que ele poderia fazer, claramente Duda não iria aceitar os talentos dos filhos dele, até mesmo quando Tia Petúnia tinha levado o lado dele, Duda quase tinha atacado ambos depois da morte de Válter, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Vendo o olhar do diretor, ele suspira e fala.

-Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer Alvo, afinal eu desliguei meu primo da minha família, até mesmo se eles forem morar com Tia Petúnia, ela não esta com idade para cuidar de crianças ativas assim... –vendo o diretor torcer na poltrona, Harry eleva uma sobrancelha –O que aconteceu Alvo? –o velho diretor suspira e fala.

-Desde que fiquei sabendo do seu caso com os Dursleys... Eu montei uma esquadra de supervisores em nascidos trouxas... Para que eles não tenham que passar pelo que você sofreu meu menino –ele suspira e fala –Mas ao que parece... Dudley não aprendeu a lição do pai dele e esta cometendo os mesmos pecados –vendo os olhos de Harry cintilando de raiva, ele suspira novamente e fala –Eu sei que isso não justifica o que aconteceu com você nas mãos daqueles dois... –Harry eleva uma mão e fala.

-Eu já o perdoei a muito tempo, Alvo, minha raiva esta direcionada agora mesmo a Duda, sendo um primo até mesmo um sobrinho era um caso a parte, mas ele esta fazendo isso para crianças do próprio dele, como ele pode fazer algo assim? –Harry se levanta e encara os jardins da mansão Potter, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, ele finalmente se reúne e pergunta –Quantos anos eles tem? Como Duda os danificou? Quem e o espião na casa? E o que em nome de Merlin eu posso fazer para arrancar as crianças daquele porco? –Alvo começou a explicar sobre os dois pequenos.

Aparentemente a esposa de Duda tinha sido influenciada pelo marido e não gostava da anormalidade dos filhos, Agatha e Eric eram gêmeos e tinham completado seis anos recentemente, Duda os estava aterrorizando para ver se a magia deles pudesse ser suprimida, ele ainda não tinha chego ao ponto de Tio Válter de espancar as crianças até a quase morte, mas eventualmente eles apanhavam muito, mas os danos mentais que Duda afligia eram piores, os dois tinham medo de dormir completamente por causa do pai deles, mas quando Alvo contou onde eles dormiam e que a raiva de Harry se intensificou.

-UM PORÃO? UM ARMÁRIO EM UM PORÃO E O QUARTO DESSAS CRIANÇAS? –uma aura de puro poder que alvo só tinha visto quando Harry lutou contra Voldemort assumiu o corpo do homem, ondas de magia pareciam verter causando vários moveis a gemer diante do poder –Eu vou arrancar as patas daquele porco asqueroso, ele vai desejar nunca ter encostado um dedo nessas crianças –Alvo se levanta e fala calmamente.

-Enquanto eu apoio seu senso de justiça, meu menino, que temos que nos acalmar, se você for agora mesmo e estripar o pai deles, eles podem ficar terrificado de você –Harry respira profundamente e se acalma ao que um estalo anuncia a chegada de Gina.

-O que aconteceu Harry? Eu poderia sentir sua raiva e seu poder se multiplicar de forma assombrosa... Tanto que afetou minha magia –ela manda um sorriso vacilante e fala –Acho que um dos meus pacientes não vai querer mais me ver depois que as ataduras o envolveram como uma múmia –ao ver o olhar dos dois bruxos a sua frente, ela fica séria e pergunta –O que aconteceu? –Alvo reconta a historia ao que Gina no começo ficou perplexa, mas em poucos momentos os olhos dela queimavam e ela fala com um tom glacial –Estas crianças viram morar conosco hoje mesmo –ela olha para os dois para ver se havia algum questionamento sobre a determinação dela, mas sorri quando ela vê o apoio nos olhos do marido dela.

-E melhor que o plano de estripar que seu marido estava propondo –Alvo fala divertido ao que Gina se vira e fala.

-Não esteja tão certo que não vá haver dor Alvo, posso curar ele em um instante, mas ele vai aprender a não mexer com MINHAS crianças –e em um momento ela aparata ao que os dois bruxos bufam.

-Ela já esta pensando neles como um dos dela –Alvo fala rindo ao que Harry fala.

-Nossos, Alvo, eles são nossos –e em um momento ele também aparata.

Eles chegam em um parque próximo, embora Duda morasse a poucas quadras da casa da própria mãe, ele não se importava de visitá-la, as coisas ainda pioraram quando Petúnia se tornou a presidente da companhia de brocas da Grunnings.

Logo após a morte de tio Válter e Duda renegar a própria mãe, Harry começou a ajudá-la em tudo que poderia, foi em um dia que ele descobriu que era dono de uma boa porcentagem da companhia do tio, que ele achou uma solução.

Embora não tão orgulhosa quanto os Weasleys, Petúnia não queria aceitar dinheiro de Harry, este então lhe ofereceu um trabalho, ela teria que comandar a porcentagem dele da companhia de brocas, Petúnia nunca tinha trabalhado na vida e aquele prospecto de começar tão tarde a deixou assustada, mas com a ajuda de Harry, ela foi ensinada a lidar com os problemas de uma companhia, nessa área Gui e os duendes que lutaram ao lado de Harry na guerra, foram uma boa ajuda para ela, e em poucos meses ela tinha fechado vários contratos importantes para a firma que nem mesmo Válter teria conseguido.

E claro que com o sucesso que Petúnia estava alcançando, a raiva que Duda tinha da mãe começou a se intensificar, embora tivessem que trabalhar juntos, todos na firma notavam a tensão entre os dois, até mesmo as lágrimas de Petúnia das ofensas que o filho fazia.

Muitos trabalhadores expressaram o desgosto de ver tal filho mimado machucar a mãe tanto, mas pelo pedido de Petúnia, nenhum deles se manifestava, a casa onde Duda, a esposa e os filhos moravam era um tanto requintada, ele gostava de se exibir como o pai, mas de forma bem mais arrogante, nenhum dos vizinhos poderia saber que ali morava um homem tirano que aterrorizava suas próprias crianças.

Os três amigos caminham até a casa, mas antes que Gina pudesse botar a porta no chão com a fúria que ela inalava, Harry segura sua mão e fala.

-Me deixe ir primeiro –Gina se vira para ele, olhos flamejando de raiva, mas vendo aquelas esmeraldas brilhando, ela entende e fala para o diretor.

-Ele vai cuidar do porco, vamos ver as crianças –e com um toque no braço do diretor, eles somem em um flash de luz, deixando Harry na porta, assim que ele respira fundo, ele toca a campainha e espera.

A visão que o saúda não era uma das melhores, Duda realmente tinha mudado com os anos, ele nem parecia ter vinte e seis anos, parecia que ele estava na beira dos quarenta anos, ele continuava na mesma estatura que Harry tinha o visto pela ultima vez, baixo e gordo, mas agora brincava com um bigode quase idêntico ao pai dele, um forte cheiro de bebida inalava da boca dele e Harry suspeitou que as crianças estavam mais em perigo do que ele imaginava.

Duda, não reconhecendo o primo fala com uma voz repugnante.

-O que você quer? Não vou comprar nada que esteja vendendo... –Mas nisso Harry fala.

-Não estou vendendo nada Duda, mas creio que temos assuntos a resolver –com um estalido de dedos, Duda parece ficar sóbrio, ele arregala os olhos e grita.

-SUA MONSTRUOSIDADE, O QUE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI? SUMA DA MINHA CASA –mas antes que ele pudesse bater a porta na cara de Harry, uma forte rajada de vento veio do nada e o joga para dentro da casa, Harry pisa dentro e sente um frio passar por sua espinha, um sentimento que ele tinha aprendido a desenvolver depois do sétimo ano, ele poderia contar o que estava acontecendo com qualquer pessoa no raio de um quilometro, sem se concentrar, os olhos dele gelam ao perceber o que ele sentiu.

O medo das crianças.

Duda tinha começado a avançar novamente em Harry, quando este o pega com uma mão e o joga em uma poltrona, lançando um feitiço de petrificação, Harry fala com uma voz fria.

-Eu sei sobre suas crianças –no começo Duda apenas mandava olhares sujos para Harry, mas depois que ele compreendeu, ele começa a ficar pálido e falar.

-Não sei do que você esta falando Potter –Harry se senta na poltrona em frente a Duda e fala.

-Não tente jogar verde em mim Dudley, eu ainda posso ler sua mente como um livro e devo dizer que fico doente apenas de saber o mau que você causou nessas crianças, se minha esposa e meu professor não tivessem agora mesmo cuidando deles, você conheceria as várias formas de tortura que eu aprendi na guerra enquanto você vagabundeava por Surrey –os dois homens se encaravam, ódio poderia ser sentido emanando daqueles dois, Duda fazia força para sair de qualquer coisa que o primo tinha feito nele, mas antes que eles pudessem falar qualquer coisa, uma mulher entra na sala, ela tinha uma expressão apavorada, mas assim que ela vê o marido gelado e um homem sentado na poltrona, ela começa a falar.

-Quem e você? O que faz em minha casa? Por que meu marido esta assim? –Harry se levanta e fala com um sorriso frio.

-A senhora deve de ser a esposa de Duda, acho que você já ouviu falar de mim, sou a monstruosidade, anormal, delinqüente e maligno do primo de Dudley –ele estende uma mão e fala –Prazer, Harry James Potter –a mulher deixa um gritinho de susto sair e fala.

-O... O que... O que você quer? –Harry fixa seus olhos nela e fala com uma voz fria.

-Vim levar Agatha e Eric daqui –a mulher arregala os olhos e fala.

-O... O que? –Os olhos de Harry pareciam queimar com intensidade e ele fala.

-Não tente mentir a minha Jezebel, Dudley aprendeu cedo como posso vasculhar a mente dele e agora mesmo eu vejo o que você fez a estas crianças, eu vi o bater por acidentes que eles não conseguiam explicar, eu vi insultos baixos que uma criança nunca deveria ouvir, eu vi dois maníacos que torturaram duas pobres crianças que não tinham idéia do pecado que cometeram para que os pais dela o odiassem... MAS AGORA CHEGA –os dois bajularam diante do grito feral de Harry –EU SOFRI ANOS COM ESTA MESMA TORTURA, EU SOFRI NAS MÃOS DESSE PORCO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE MARIDO E DO PAI DELE, SE NÃO FOSSE POR MINHA TIA EU TERIA VAPORIZADO VOCÊS DOIS SEM REMORSO, MAS AGORA MESMO ESSAS DUAS CRIANÇAS NÃO SÃO MAIS SUAS, EU VOU CUIDAR PARA QUE ELAS RECEBAM O AMOR E CARINHO QUE VOCÊS DOIS NUNCA DERAM A ELES –nisso Duda fala com uma voz arrogante.

-E você acha que o queremos aqui? Teríamos afogado eles se não fosse manchar nossa reputação, não me importo com o que faça, mas aqueles dois são da mesma forma que você, são dois ingratos que nunca fizeram nada certo, você pode levá-los se quiser, mas vai ter que pagar para ter eles –Mas antes que ele pudesse falar mais, Harry o solta da petrificação, Duda manda um sorriso achando que tinha se livrado sozinho e parte para cima de Harry, mas este torce o braço de Duda e o joga no chão, com um estalar de dedos Fawkes aparece com a espada de Harry que agarra e coloca a milímetros da garganta volumosa de Duda.

-Você vê como seria tão fácil? Como eu poderia rasgar a sua existência com apenas um estalar de dedos? Você não vale nem como sujeira no estábulo da minha casa Dudley, você nunca passou de um tirano que aterrorizava criancinhas porque se sentia bem assim... Você nunca foi homem de aceitar as responsabilidades, sempre quis mais e nunca se esforçar para isso... Saiba que você não vai vender estas crianças como escravos que você usou e não quer mais, tenho mais do que provas de abuso, físico e mental arquivados agora mesmo não só nas autoridades bruxas, mas nos trouxas também, não me teste Dudley, eu posso fazer da sua vida um inferno, não estou pedindo permissão, estou apenas comunicando que estas duas crianças vão vir comigo sim... E NEM PENSE NISSO JEZEBEL – a mulher grita de susto ao que deixa uma frigideira cair da mão ao que ela tentou avançar silenciosamente em Harry –enquanto eu for conversar com estas crianças que estão com medo de conversar com minha esposa, vou deixar um recado para vocês, em menos de meia hora um grupo vira aqui e apagara a existência de Agatha e Eric dessa casa, vocês não se lembraram dele e ninguém que pode ter chegado a conhecer vai, vocês vão ter uma vida que queriam, mas estas crianças vão ter a vida que eles merecem... Nunca mais quero ver a cara de vocês dois –Harry toca no braço de Duda e depois em Jezebel, os dois torciam para se retirar do aperto da mão de Harry, mas assim que ele deixa os dois, ele fala –O que eu fiz agora foi arrancar o pouco da magia que existia em vocês, mesmo que vocês tenham inúmeros filhos, nenhum vai manifestar magia, não vou deixar mais nenhuma criança sofrer nas mãos de vocês –ele se vira e vai para o porão ao que os dois Dursleys se ajoelham no chão com medo.

Harry chega no porão ainda bufando, ele achou que a conversa teria sido mais fácil, mas tudo tinha que complicar, ele vê Gina e Alvo tentando falar com as crianças que aparentemente tinham se fechado no armário deles, Harry suspira ainda mais e fala.

-Deixem comigo –ele olha para os dois e some em um flash de luz.

Ele aparece dentro do pequeno armário, duas camas minúsculas estavam forçadas dentro do armário, algumas coisas que lembravam vagamente brinquedos estavam escondidos em um canto da parede, mas o que Harry notou foram as duas crianças sentadas se abraçando em uma das camas, eles não lembravam nada Duda, embora tivessem os olhos azuis, esta era a única característica que poderia lembrar vagamente a Duda, os dois tinham cabelo marrom um tanto escuro, eram magros e poderiam demonstrar o medo que sentiam para a pessoa nova no quarto deles.

-Oi –Harry fala calmamente ao que o menino se coloca na frente.

-Você não vai machucar minha irmã –O menino tinha medo, mas ele não deixaria mais ninguém machucar eles, nem mesmo este estranho, o pai dele era mau, a muito tempo ele percebeu isso, mas ele faria de tudo para não machucar eles mais, Harry pode ver nos olhos da menina, terror, medo, algumas lembranças de abusos que Duda infligiu nela que a assombravam,.Harry agradecia aos céus que Duda não tinha levado o ultimo passo e violentado a menina, ele suspira novamente e fala calmamente.

-Eu não vou machucar vocês... Eu vim levar vocês daqui –O menino manda um olhar desafiador e fala.

-Não vamos para St Brutus, não somos maus, você não pode nos levar para lá –Harry suspira novamente, isso iria ser complicado.

-Não sou de St Brutus e nem vou machucar vocês, eu me chamo Harry, sou o primo do pai de vocês... –mas ele e cortado ao que a menina grita.

-ELE NÃO E NOSSO PAI –Eric se abraça a irmã e manda um olhar azedo para Harry, este bufa e fala.

-Se vamos falar dessa forma, devo dizer que ele também não e mais meu primo –vendo o olhar deles, ele explica –Há muito tempo atrás eu vivi como vocês, meus pais tinham morrido quando eu tinha um ano e fui morar com meus tios, o pai de Dudley –ele faz uma cara de desgosto –Ele me forçava a fazer o mesmo que vocês, ele me achava mau, mesmo eu não sabendo o que fazia de errado, ele me batia e me chamar de anormal por coisas que eu não sabia explicar –ele pode ver os dois relaxando e continua –Quando eu tinha onze anos, aprendi porque o pai de Dudley me odiava tanto, eu sou um bruxo e ele achava que isso me faz uma pessoa má –vendo o olhar incrédulo das crianças, ele estende a palma da mão e uma pequena chama aparece, de repente ela toma forma e uma bailarina dançando ao lado de um dragão começam a fazer uma dança tranqüilizadora, os dois assistiam fascinados para aquela cena, mas o menino logo fala.

-O que o senhor quer de nós? –Harry olha para o menino e fala.

-Todas as noites no meu armário, eu desejava que alguém da minha família pudesse vir e me levar para um lugar onde eu seria amado e feliz... Todas as noites eu desejava uma família que me amasse e não me machucasse como o meu tio e primo... –ele encara as duas crianças que pareciam incrédulas –Eu achei minha família e gostaria que vocês fossem parte dela –ele estende uma mão para cada um deles que no começo sentem medo, mas logo eles abrem a porta e são saudados por uma mulher ruiva que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um velho diretor que tinha os olhos brilhando, mas não eram os famosos olhos cintilantes de alegria, Harry sorri para os dois e fala –Eric, Agatha, estes são Gina Potter, minha esposa e meu grande amigo professor Alvo não-me-lembro-quantos-nomes Dumbledore –ele sorri ao que os olhos do velho diretor cintilam, ele se vira para Gina e fala –Amor, estes são Eric e Agatha –ele manda um olhar para os dois e fala –Se eles aceitarem... Nossos novos filhos –os dois arregalam os olhos diante da fala do homem que eles tinham conhecido a vinte minutos, Agatha não se conteve e o abraçou, Eric parecia um tanto vacilante e se aproxima de Gina.

-Você e a minha nova mãe? –Gina o envolve em um abraço e fala.

-E claro amor... Agora vamos nos aprontar para que vocês conheçam seus outros irmãos –os dois pequenos sorriem um para o outro e iam em direção do armário pegar as coisas, Harry coloca uma mão sobre eles e fala.

-Vocês não precisam levar nada daí se vocês não quiserem, vamos começar uma vida nova e deixamos coisas tristes para trás –os dois se encaram e depois de pegar algumas coisas, eles vão embora daquela casa.

Foi um começo um tanto difícil para Agatha e Eric, mas com o passar do tempo eles foram se adaptando a casa dos Potters, Petúnia vinha quase todos os dias ver os netos, assim que ela descobriu sobre o que Duda fazia com os próprios filhos, uma forte briga levou a uma votação de quem permaneceria na Grunnings, não foi com surpresa que os outros sócios votaram para que Duda saísse.

Os dois pequenos ainda tinham problemas em aceitar que eram bruxos, mas logo que eles viram os estouros de magia que eles produziram, ficou mais fácil a adaptação, Tiago e Lílian estranharam Agatha e Eric no começo, mas até o final da semana os quatro eram inseparáveis, em um certo dia, Eric se aproximou de Harry um tanto pensativo.

-Papai –ele fala cauteloso, anos de abuso por chamar alguém não eram fáceis de ser abandonados, mas assim que Harry sorri para ele, o garoto relaxa.

-Sim, Eric? –o menino parecia nervoso e pergunta.

-Como vai ser nosso sobrenome agora? –Harry manda um olhar para Gina, esta cabeceia para ele que sorri.

-Chame seus irmãos que iremos resolver isso –Gina sorri ainda mais e logo a família Potter caminha calmamente para a sala de estar, ali tinha a tapeçaria com a família Potter inteira, quem entrasse nessa família era um Potter, Harry explica para os dois pequenos sobre a magia daquela tapeçaria e se vira para Agatha e Eric –Eu não posso falar por vocês, crianças, mas se vocês querem mudar seus nomes para Potters, eu serei honrado, se vocês querem ficar ainda como Dursleys, isso não muda o fato que eu os amo como meus próprios –Gina tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos, mas os dois pequenos se aproximam da tapeçaria e falam em uníssono.

-Nós somos Potters –uma luz ofuscante ilumina totalmente a sala e logo deixa um rastro de aura branca que envolve a todos, Harry sorri para eles e fala.

-Bem vindo a família Eric e Agatha Potters –os dois se abraçam e logo um abraço grupal entre a família Potter acontece.

Um mês depois da integração de Eric e Agatha na família, os Potters teriam que ir a um baile no ministério, de alguma forma os boatos que Harry e Gina tinham adotado duas crianças tinham se espalhado e a imprensa iria começar a perturbar os Potters, querendo aplacar os boatos e conseguir que Harry e Gina tenham paz, Arthur convocou um baile e contratou os filhos para animar as crianças (ao qual Fred e Jorge não cobraram nada e sorriam ao perceber que poderiam brincar o ministério inteiro).

O lugar estava cheio de pessoas, tanto adultos quanto crianças se divertiam com as palhaçadas dos gêmeos, em um certo momento, Rita Skeeter aparece perto da mesa de Harry e fala com um sorriso.

-Então, estes são os novos Potters, quer dar uma declaração, Harry? –Harry sorri para Rita, depois de constantes brigas, Harry tinha descoberto uma forma de controlar a mídia as vezes, ele se aproxima de Rita e fala.

-Uma declaração? Esta bem –ele segura a mão de Gina e sorri –Eles também são Potters –e se vira deixando a repórter balbuciando, algumas pessoas sabiam da magia da família, mas ela nunca imaginou que Harry invocaria tal magia, mas assim que ela encara as duas crianças felizes, ela fez algo que raramente fazia.

Ela sorriu e escreveu a verdade.

Arthur e Molly paparicavam os dois novos netos, enquanto os tios tentavam chamar a atenção, aos poucos os dois pequenos foram se soltando e se integrando ao novo mundo.

Afinal, eles eram agora Potters.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma piquetuxinha que eu vejo como se fosse minha filha de verdade..**

**te amo por demais piquena..**

**Minha doce ****JuPJEWAL...**

**te adoro por demais lindinha...beijos..rs**


End file.
